


Human girl and Cyborg

by GaoXuan



Category: Dororo (2019), Dororo (Manga), Dororo - Osamu Tezuka
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoXuan/pseuds/GaoXuan
Summary: I was thought a long time ago, what if the story of Dororo was not in antiquity but in the future.





	Human girl and Cyborg

Dororo is a thief.  
Yes, in this day and age, as a child without a parent, it is quite normal to steal.  
Ask why don't go to orphanage?  
Quite simply, the orphanage director is a peckerhead. He and his gang bullied children, beat boys, bullied girls, and engaged in human trafficking.  
It is said that the children who are unlucky enough to be sold, most of them become the playthings of the potentate, or...  
In laboratory.  
So she escaped and hid in the dark, living by stealing and cheating, just so she could go on alive.  
"What do I care if people say I'm abominable? Those moral pacesetter all go to obey their bottom line starve to death just good, they walk their public way, I walk my plank bridge."  
She swallowed her last mouthful of rice ball and looked up at the towering building.  
Dark and cold high-tech building, Daigo consortium.  
Everyone knows what that is. Daigo consortium can be said to be the organization of the monopoly of the whole world, they are the ruler of this era, is emperor, is god, all people have to bend one's body and exhaust one's energy for them.  
"Damn, it's because of this rubbish consortium... "Dororo's parents are against the leader of the daigo consortium, because it is against god's felony, finally his father was caught and sentenced to death, the mother took her to escape after the serious injury died. Although do not want to admit, but the identity of a boy can live a little easier than a girl, so she dressed up as much as possible as a boy's appearance. She shook her head, not wanting to recall the painful memory.  
"I will one day have to bring down the boss of the daigo consortium." Her expression was horrible, and she kept her hatred for him in check.  
All of these things happened ten minutes ago.  
Now she was caught by three men because she had stolen their food.  
"You little brat! The leading man shouted, "you must be that Dororo! Small thieves who often steal from others!"  
Dororo looked at him fearlessly, with a scowl on his face.  
"Yes ah, anyway you as a bully here, food and other resources must be a lot of it, take a little it doesn't matter Sir? Don't be so mean."  
"These things are not for you to touch! Smelly boy don't give you some color see see look not line! Brat like you either go to orphanages or starve to death on the streets!"  
"...Orphanage? You want me to go back to the orphanage?" Dororo's eyes darkened, and her face grew dark.  
"Well, do you know where I was in ever? I lived in orphanage, and if I hadn't always been dressed like a boy, I'd have been... "  
"Let me go back to an orphanage like that? How could that be! You gossips! Oh yes, you have plenty of food, and you won't get cold, and you won't have nowhere to sleep, and you won't understand us at all!"  
She kicked him fiercely in the eye once, the other party bawled to cover eyes to throw her down, her feet landed that instant immediately turn round to run. But the child's foot strength were no match for the strength of a man's, and she was quickly seized by two other men.  
"Let me go! You bastards!"  
The man groaned and dropped his hand, his open eye full of anger.  
"Don't you want to go back to the orphanage or starve to death on the street? Then I'll give you a place to sleep and never wake up!"  
At that moment, a cold wind blowing, four people looked up at the same time, see next to the tower do not know when the station of a person.  
"Oh, don't you meddle! The head man warned the guy who appeared on the tower.  
But the man did not answer, and did not even move his head.  
"No, he's not looking at us." 'said dororo suddenly.  
"What?  
"He seemed to be looking at something else... "Dororo was trying to clear her head when suddenly she realized something.  
"Is it... !"  
Before he could finish his sentence, one of the men suddenly turned around and saw a huge monster appear in front of him. Before he could react, the monster's sharp teeth bit off his head.  
"Agghh!"  
With a scream, another man's head said goodbye to his neck.  
No, not had time to say goodbye.  
The man, who could only open one eye, grew weak on his legs and watched the monster get closer, but he had no strength to move a step.  
The monster stuck out its long tongue, pierced his chest and fell to the ground.  
Dororo screamed and closed her eyes, ready to let death embrace her.  
That's all right.  
In that case...  
But very unwilling ah, really hope to see...  
But the pain did not come, and she opened her eyes, trembling, and saw the strange creature take hold of her collar and put her aside, while the sky thundered and she saw the man clearly through the light.  
Long black hair, black clothes with countless strap, pale cheeks, and... A pair of hollow - looking eyes.  
Dororo knew what he was.  
Daigo financial people are neurotic - at least so think of Dororo.  
They say that in order to make life better for everyone, they are doing biological experiments there - and it's no secret.  
The result, though, is that the vast majority of genetically modified animals and humans become violent, lose reason and Killing instinct.  
So of course, these failed products are abandoned, few people care about the lives of untouchables.  
Another is to replace flesh and blood with machinery.  
The quick man in front of her was probably the latter -- after all, he didn't look like a normal human.  
What's more, the two arms of ordinary people wouldn't be disassembled like this in any way, and there was a rickety samurai sword inside!  
Either way, he's a machine... It's mostly mechanical.  
Soon, blood was everywhere. She looked at him as he turned and slowly picked up the two legs. Her eyes moved to his eyes and she saw they were full of tiny circuits.  
Sure enough, he was a Cyborg.  
It's amazing how two people meeting can sometimes take you off track.  
She wants to see daigo bankrupt.  
And she did.  
It's a tale of adventure in a dystopian future, but ultimately, it's a tale of two people saving each other, saving the world, and living happily ever after.


End file.
